Yaphet Kotto
Yaphet Kotto (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''5 Card Stud'' (1968) [Little George]: Shot to death by Robert Mitchum, after Robert unsuccessfully attempts to strangle him. His body is shown again later on when Dean Martin discovers him. *''Live and Let Die (1973)'' [Kananga a.k.a. Mr. Big]: Explodes after Roger Moore forces a compressed-gas pellet down his throat, causing him to inflate like a balloon. *''Truck Turner (Black Bullet)'' (1974) [Harvard Blue]: Shot in the back by Isaac Hayes while Yaphet is trying to make his getaway from the hospital; he manages to stagger down the sidewalk and get into his car before dying. *''Drum'' (1976) [Blaise]: Shot in the chest by John Colicos while Yaphet is talking to Ken Norton outside the plantation. *''Blue Collar'' (1978) [Smokey James]: Suffocated by paint fumes after being locked in the car-painting room in the factory. *''Alien (1979)'' [Parker]: Killed by the alien while in one of the ship's corridors with Veronica Cartwright. *''Othello'' (1980) [Othello]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself. *''The Running Man (1987)'' [William Laughlin]: Slashed to death with a buzzsaw by Gus Rethwisch; he dies some time later while talking to Arnold Schwarzenegger and Maria Conchita Alonso. TV Deaths *''Homicide: The Movie'' (2000 TV) [Al 'Gee' Giardello]: Dies in the hospital (off-screen) after having been shot by Eamonn Walker at a political rally much earlier in the movie; we learn of his death when Max Perlich comes in and informs the others. The movie ends with an epilogue scene of Yaphet in the afterlife with Jon Polito and Daniel Baldwin. Gallery Kananga's death.png|Yaphet Kotto's special effects death in Live and Let Die aliendeadhead-thumb-510x217-48967.jpg| Yaphet Kotto's death (skull breaking) in Alien Kotto, Yaphet Kotto, Yaphet Kotto, Yaphet Kotto, Yaphet Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by kidney failure Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Cameroonian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Conservatives Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:AVP cast members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Video Game Stars Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:War Stars Category:War veterans